


Welcome Home

by LilyAnson



Series: The Long Road Home [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Confused Crowley, Reuniting, Scared Crowley, loved ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley goes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> _I'm over existing in limbo_   
>  _I'm over the myths and placebos_   
>  _I don't really mind if I just fade away_   
>  _I'm ready to live with my family_   
>  _I'm ready to die in obscurity_   
>  _'Cause I'm so tired that I got to go_   
>  _~ Zzyzx Rd., Stone Sour_

Crowley opened his eyes and looked around. He was on his bench in the graveyard, though he had no idea how he had gotten here. Frowning, he tried to remember the events prior to his arrival here. As he was thinking about it something jumped onto the bench and startled him. Crowley turned and stared.

“Moose?”

The cat sat and meowed at him.

“I hoped you would notice.”

Crowley’s head swiveled around to the speaker and his breath caught.

“You… You can’t…”

“It’s one of the main reasons I thought you’d like her.”

“You can’t be here,” Crowley said, finally managing to get the words out.

“May I sit?”

“I…”

“Are you going to make a lady stand?”

“No. Uh, yeah. I mean sit.”

She smiled and sat next to him.

“I don’t understand,” Crowley told her.

Reaching over she pet Moose, and for a while she didn’t respond. 

“Did you like her,” she finally asked.

“Who,” Crowley asked, thoroughly confused.

“The cat.”

Oh. “She, uh, she needed someone to take care of her,” he answered.

“And you needed to take care of someone.”

“Did you send her?”

“I asked her if she wouldn’t mind.”

“She, uh, has Sam’s eyes.”

“I know. I thought that might help you bond with her.”

“Why are you here,” Crowley asked, dreading the answer.

“You’re scared,” she stated. “You shouldn’t be.”

“If… If what I think happened really happened…” 

“There’s still no reason for you to worry,” she told him softly.

“I can’t help it. I’m not ready. I haven’t done enough. I’m not… ‘good enough’ yet.”

“You’re plenty ‘good enough’, Crowley. When you were cured you were given a clean slate. Since then all you’ve done was help others.”

“But before… I mean…”

“Before was wiped clean when you were turned human again.”

“How?”

“Because that’s how it works.”

They sat in silence for a while.

“It’s time,” she finally said.

“I’m not ready. I can’t go yet,” Crowley insisted.

“You have to, Crowley.”

“But, Sam. I mean, what if…”

“Sam has been waiting patiently for this moment. We shouldn’t keep him waiting.”

“What if…” 

“I promise you there’s nothing to be afraid of. Trust me?”

Crowley bit his lower lip. Trembling slightly he nodded. She held out her hand and Crowley took it. Together they stood. As they started forward Crowley stopped suddenly and looked back.

“What about Moose?”

“She stays. Someone else might need her later. Perhaps she’ll help your friend Marc cope with your absence. Perhaps another needs her. Either way, this is your trip, not hers.”

Crowley nodded. Hand in hand he followed as Lisa led him to the unknown. To whatever was meant to be. As he followed her the world around them grew more hazy. Silhouettes began to form in front of them. Crowley slowed when he began to recognize one. Finally he stopped and stared.

"Sam," Crowley whispered.

Sam smiled. "Welcome home."


End file.
